count on me
by PrincessRotation
Summary: I was listening to Bruno Mars and I got this idea. I hope you enjoy! Short, sweet, Seddie.


**count on me **

**samxfreddie**

_if you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>i'd sail the world<br>to find you  
>if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see<br>i'll be the light  
>to guide you<br>we find out what we're made of, when we are called to help our friends in need  
>you can count on me like 123<br>and i'll be there  
>and i know when i need it i can count on you like 432<br>and you'll be there  
>cause that's what friends are 'sposed to do oh yeah<em>

It was a typical saturday night. I was bored at home, in my room. Carly and Sam were both on dates, which was becoming quite a regular thing. Carly was back with Griffin, ('**it's me or those stupid toys Griff! Make your choice!'**) and Sam had met someone she seemed quite into, Jason. I, on the other hand, was definitely **not** into Jason. I wasn't over Sam at all, and I hated that she was trying to move on so fast... She's barely had time to miss me. Still, why would a person choose to miss someone if they could be happy instead? I'm trying to be happy for her about Jason, but... I still feel bitter-sweetly about it. I'm glad she's not hurt. But I'm hurt that I'm left in the dust, wanting her more than ever now that I've lost her. I know our break up was mutual but, the whole time I was screaming at myself inside my head to just stop it happening. But if Sam wasn't into it, it wouldn't be fair for me to tie her down. And obviously this Jason must be a whole lot better than me.  
>He's one of those extremely tall, tanned, muscled blonde guys that look like they just stumbled off the beach from surfing. I know that kind of thing normally drives girls crazy, I just never pinned Sam as normal. I hate admitting it, but when Sam brought him around the Shay's apartment to meet us last week, I couldn't deny that they looked absolutely adorable together. Even through my fuzzy, blurry, almost tear-y eyes I couldn't deny it. Sam, short as ever, only came up to his shoulders, but his long arms meant that he could still clutch her hand in his. Their blonde hairs almost matched, he had sparkling blue eyes just like her, and they just looked genuinely happy together. It made my head throb and my heart ache, but I didn't say a word the whole night, except when spoke to. I knew if I opened my mouth, something could slip out by accident, something like, 'I miss you' or 'I want you back' or 'He's not right for you, I am'.<br>But that wouldn't be fair on my blonde headed demon. She deserved the best in my eyes. And if you love someone, let them go, right? It's hard, but I love her so much that I only want to see her happy.  
>At least two our of three of the iCarly trio are, right?<br>I was watching some random film that was showing, and it was pretty late. I could feel my eyes almost closing, and I didn't have any reason to keep them awake, so I was just about to drift off when... **_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
><em>**Jerking awake, I lifted up my phone to look at the caller ID. (_Princess Puckett_)  
>Sam? Wasn't she supposed to be on a date? I tapped the accept button and pressed the phone to my ear.<br>'Sammy?'  
>'<em>Hey Freddo.<em>' She sounded so upset I was sure she could hear my heart breaking from her end of the line.  
>'What's happened? Are you okay?'<br>'_Not really. The jerk tried to get in my pants. And-_'  
>'I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna <strong>kill that <em>low life b-<em>**'  
>'<em>Freddie, don't worry, I already showed the kid who's boss. I just... Can you come and pick me up please? I wanna see you.<em>' She sounded like she was about to cry, and Freddie was already halfway out the door.  
>'Already on my way. Where are you?'<br>'_Outside Bushwell. When I said pick me up, I literally meant pick me up. I've hurt my leg._'  
>'I'll be down in five seconds. Cya.' He gabbled into the receiver, hanging up and deciding to leg it down the stairs rather than wait for the elevator.<br>She was leaning against the outside of Bushwell Plaza, nursing her knee.  
>'He did this?' I asked, rushing over and cradling her.<br>'Uh huh. Got him back good though. I don't think he'll try anything else.'  
>'I'm gonna kill him. Where's he gone?'<br>'Don't be silly Freddo. I handled it.' She laughed, and I looked down in hurt. Didn't she think I could help her? 'But thanks anyway.' She chuckled, leaning up to kiss my forehead. 'You're a good little ex.'  
>'Sam.' I sighed, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now... But she was hurting. I wouldn't take advantage. 'Let me help you up Sammy.' I said, getting up and pulling her up Bridal Style.<br>'Thank Fredderly.' She said quietly, blushing.  
>'It's no problem.' I smiled, carrying her back up to my apartment with ease. Who needed muscled surfers?<br>When we got up to my room, I picked up an (incase of emergencies freddie-bear, who knows when you may get hurt and i'm not here to help you) icepack from my minifridge/freezer and set her on the bed, giving it to her. She held it to her knee and winced a little, but she was brave.  
>'Is it broken?' She asked, looking adorably naive.<br>'No, I don't think it's broken or sprained, just badly bruised.' I said, inspecting it carefully. 'I'm still gonna kill him.' I muttered under my breath, but she heard.  
>She smiled slowly. 'Seriously, Benson. You don't have to.'<br>'I want to. That punk hurt you.' I said looking up at her in fury. My anger melted away though, when her startling blue eyes clashed with my chocolate ones.  
>'You're seriously such a good friend, Freddo.' She whispered, looking grateful.<br>'Right.' I muttered, looking down. 'Friend.'  
>I looked back up to see her rolling her eyes and pulling me up to kiss her.<br>I kissed back automatically, my hands running around her waist to hold her in place while her hands roamed through my hair and down my back. There were no words to describe how I felt. I had my Sammy back.  
>When we were done, we pulled away slowly and rested our forehead together.<br>'I miss you.' I admitted.  
>'I missed you too. Whatever I did, Jason couldn't take my mind off of you...'<br>'You deserve better than him.'  
>'You?' She asked, smirking a little.<br>I grinned, muttering, 'Of course, Princess.' Before pulling her back down to my craving lips softly.

* * *

><p><strong>i wanted to finish this and upload it and get it out of my doc manager so sorry sorry sorry if it seems rushed guys<strong>


End file.
